Todo un Niño
by GrandDiosaSupremaPollitoV2
Summary: -¿Cuánto tiempo dormí? Muero de ham…- y antes de que pudiera continuar, Urahara soltó el vaso de té y fue a abrazarla... -¿Sabes algo? Creo que me gustas más así- esta, ahora con más ternura, lo volvió a abrazar.


**Holaaa seres humanos! Aquí estoy con mi segundo fic UraYoru :,D (revolucionaré esta categoría! (?)) Se basa en lo que sucedió después de la batalla de Aizen. Espero que les guste.**

**Bleach no me pertenece ;_;**

Ya han pasado cerca de tres días para cuando la guerra contra Aizen terminó y aunque pareciera mentira, ya todo en el mundo se había organizado, claro, gracias a la cooperación del duodécimo escuadrón junto a su capitán (cabe mencionar que este se quejó durante casi todo el proceso de restauración) y cómo olvidar a Urahara Kisuke que gracias a uno de sus extraños aparatos usados para modificar la memoria, ningún ser humano recordaba lo sucedido, a excepción de Ichigo y sus demás compañeros de clase, claro está. Sí, todo en paz.

A pesar del exitoso final que tuvo esta gran odisea, había algo que preocupada a cierto individuo frío y calculador que aparentaba ser solo un distraído e inocente tendedero. A Urahara Kisuke le inquietaba que su amiga de la infancia aún no despertaba. Es obvio que Aizen la golpeó con una gran fuerza, por ende es comprensible de que haya caído inconsciente, pero ¿Por tanto tiempo? Ella no es así, por lo general siempre se despertaba como máximo un día después, pero tres días…

Urahara había estado inquieto durante tres días que le parecieron una eternidad. Por su culpa Yoruichi había salido tan golpeada de la batalla, si tan solo no hubiera hecho ese experimento con Rukia, nada de esto le hubiera pasado a ella. Era irónico pensar que a pesar de tanto mal que había hecho, de lo único que se arrepentía fue que su mejor amiga había salido considerablemente golpeada de la batalla. Se sentía un completo imbécil.

Y ahí estaba, el ex capitán, ahora convertido en tendedero sentado al lado del futón de donde Yoruichi se encontraba inconsciente con vendajes en diversas partes del cuerpo vestida únicamente por una bata blanca. Había pasado toda la noche ahí, no podía dormir sabiendo que ella todavía seguía sin estar fuera de peligro.

El tendedero se puso de pie y salió de la habitación solo para, por quinta vez en la noche, preguntarle a Tessai sobre la condición de su amiga. Pero la respuesta era la misma. _"Dejemos que el tiempo haga lo que tenga que hacer con Yoruichi-dono"._

Desilusionado, Kisuke entró nuevamente a la habitación con un vaso de té para calmar sus nervios. Y se llevó una grata sorpresa.

-¡Yoruichi-san!- exclamó sorprendido y a la vez alegre. La morena solo volteó a verlo, pero sin la misma emoción que este sintió al verla sentada en su futón.

-¿Cuánto tiempo dormí? Muero de ham…- y antes de que pudiera continuar, Urahara soltó el vaso de té y fue a abrazarla.

Yoruichi se asombró al ver su repentino comportamiento. Pero no pasó mucho tiempo cuando la mujer descifró toda la preocupación que rodeaba a su amigo, y de esta forma, con sus finos brazos rodeó la espalda de este y le correspondió el abrazo.

-lamento haberte metido en este lío- Urahara había apoyado su cabeza en el hombro de esta sintiendo su hipnotizante aroma –no sé que hubiera hecho si…-

-Kisuke…- Yoruichi lo interrumpió –me estás haciendo daño, recuerda que sigo herida- esta hizo una mueca de dolor y el sujeto se separó rápidamente al verla.

-L-Lo lamento, es que me dejé llevar…- Urahara se puso algo nervioso al ver su casi involuntaria reacción de abrazar a Yoruichi. Una delicada mano jaló su muñeca y lo volvió a atraer hacia el cuerpo de la mujer.

-¿Sabes algo? Creo que me gustas más así- esta, ahora con más ternura, lo volvió a abrazar. Urahara se puso aún más nervioso, le incomodaba bastante estar así con ella.

"_¡¿Qué estás haciendo Kisuke?! ¡Te estás comportando como un niño!"_ se regañó mentalmente, para después recuperar las fuerzas necesarias y así corresponderle el abrazo.

Enterró su cabeza en los cabellos sueltos de la morena, aspirando su aroma a hierbas y sintiendo cada una de las delicadas hebras de su suave cabello. Pudo sentir su calor y el contacto con la _muy bien_ formada cintura de Yoruichi. Justo en ese momento se consideraba el hombre más feliz del mundo.

-Kisuke…- nuevamente llamó la atención de este, el tendedero rápidamente se separó de ella pensado que la estaba lastimando por segunda vez y cuando volvió a mirar a la cara de su compañera. Esta le robó un beso.

El beso fue breve, si acaso duró unos tres o cuatro segundos, pero fue lo suficiente para que la cara de Urahara se tornara a un rojo intenso, cosa que divirtió mucho a Yoruichi.

-¿Te sucede algo?- la morena le preguntó con un tono inocente, como si hubiera hecho algo completamente normal. Urahara enrojeció al ver la tranquilidad de su "amiga" y darse cuenta de que se estaba comportando como un adolescente de 15 años.

-¡N-No es nada!- rápidamente se separó de ella y se fue caminando torpemente hacia atrás -¡Tienes hambre!... ¡Ahahahahah!... ¡Se me había olvidado!- Urahara se dio la vuelta y se estrelló contra la pared, pero aún así seguía riéndose como idiota -¡I-Iré a avisarle a Tessai que te consiga algo de comida!- y de esta forma salió de la habitación sin dejar de reírse. Una vez que se cerró la puerta se pudo escuchar como la risa del sombrerero se convertía en lamentos –ahahahah… soy un imbécil…-

Yoruichi se quedó viendo la escena con una gota en la sien. Había reaccionado peor de lo que ella pensaba. Luego sonrió y se volvió a acostar en su futón.

-puede que seas frío y calculador para tus planes, pero cuando se trata del amor… Eres todo un niño- Yoruichi solo sonreía triunfante al haberle robado un beso a Kisuke Urahara. Y podía estar segura de algo, ese beso se convertiría en el primero de muchos más.

**Fin! ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado :D En estos días me puse a ver otra vez la saga de "Turn Back The Pendulum" del anime y me pareció que Urahara a pesar de todo, tenía cierto comportamiento de un niño así que… Deesta formase me ocurrió! :D**

**Gracias por pasar por aquí y… Si les gusta esta pareja, dejen reviews! *-***


End file.
